Other side of you
by hisoka4ever
Summary: Watari's up to no good again… He's going to experiment someone again.. But who's that someone? Things are not going good as what 'they' expected.. ::Shonen-ai:: Tsuzuki x Hisoka, maybe Tatsumi x Watari? ::Chap4 up!::
1. Part 1

**Summary: **Watari's up to no good again… He's going to experiment _someone again.._ But who's that someone? Things are not going good as what 'they' expected.. ::Shonen-ai:: Tsuzuki x Hisoka, maybe Tatsumi x Watari??? 

**Author notes:** Yo hoo ::in a high genki tone:: I'm back Gomen na.. My school's works are keeping me busy these few months.. Yay! Now, I can relax a little demo, still have one more assignment to do.. ::sighs:: Oh well..

I know, I know.. I'm supposed to finish: "**The day you'll be mine**" fic. I'm working hard on it, and soon I'll be posting the next chapter again...

Oh yea, before I forget, I need to mention this also because someone told me to… English is my third language, it's close to my 2nd language though, so spare me with my grammatical errors and poor English… Yoroshiku na ::bows respectfully::

Lastly, enjoy reading the fic, no da... =D

**Disclaimer:** I **don't** own Yami no Matsuei, if I do, I'll be putting Tsuzuki and Hisoka living happily ever after in the world of Shinigami in the manga. I just love this pairing ::Heart heart::

* * *

****

****

**Other side of you**

****

****

**Part 1**

****

"Yosh!! At last my years of experimenting this… and now I'm sure that this will work! Watari's sex changing portion!!" the blond haired scientist cried out in joy.

"Hmm.. here's the main problem… who'll going to be my guinea pig this time… Tsuzuki's still recovering from my last experiment… Tatsumi… ueeek, no way… I don't want to die that soon. Ah, there's one person left…. BON!" laughed Watari evilly.

**_---coooooooooooooooooooc---_**

"Tsuzuki, stop eating and do your work now!" yelled Hisoka.

"Demo Soka-chan… I'm extremely hungry!!" inu Tsuzuki cried.

"Tatsumi is going to kill you if you still don't do you work!"

"I'm going to die of hunger before Tatsumi kills me"

"Tsu.." before Hisoka could finish his sentences…

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Ohayo! Tsuzuki, Bon!" grinned Watari.

"Watari!! Ohayo" replied Tsuzuki cheerfully.

"Aa.. ohayo!" said Hisoka as he knew something was going to happen after this.

"Bon! I got something nice for you, you haven't eat your breakfast yet, right?" asked Watari.

"Nanda nanda? Me… me!! I haven't eaten yet, Watari!! Me!!" Inu Tsuzuki waved his hands frantically.

"Oh no… you don't Tsuzuki, I've made this especially for Hisoka You DID eat your breakfast this morning. See? You still got cream on your face" replied the blonde scientist as he turned to look for Hisoka who was about to reach for the door knob. "Bon, where do you think you are going?" He grabbed Hisoka's wrist to prevent his 'guinea pig' from escaping.

"Let me go!!" hissed Hisoka.

"Nooope... can't do that, you must eat this first! Or you'll starve to death!" said Watari while he took out a bun.

Tsuzuki blinked confusedly and watched the two. Hisoka was still struggling and Watari kept on begging the boy to eat the bun.

"I know what you are up to!! Don't you know that I'm an empath! You put something in that bun! Your potion!!" Hisoka snapped.

"Awww, Bon.. but don't worry, it won't do anything harm! Say AH" grinned Watari.

"Stop it! Why don't you let someone else like Tsuzuki or Tatsumi or even yourself to try it!?"

"Demo, Tsuzuki's still recovering from my last experiment.. and Tatsumi… NO.. I don't want to be dead meat.. if I try them on myself… what if something happened and I have to be there to make the antidote,"

"Ha! Now you admit that your experiment's a failure! There is NO WAY I'm going to take it!"

"Please Bon... It's not dangerous, it won't make any harm… trust me"

"No means NO!"

"Ok then, I'll have my poor usual guinea pig to try it on"

"Hmph!"

"Ok… then Tsuzuki"

Tsuzuki snapped out of it after hearing his name was being called and turn to Watari. "Nani, Watari?"

"Tsuzuki, you said you are hungry ne? I got a delicious bun for you come here" Watari said seductively.

"Yatta!!" Tsuzuki yelled out and turned into a puppy, wagging its tail actively.

"Oi, matte!!! Didn't you said that Tsuzuki's still recovering from your last experiment?" asked Hisoka.

"Well yea, since you don't want to take it, I'll give to Tsuzuki, ha ha ha..." Watari answered as he hands over the bun to Tsuzuki.

Just when Tsuzuki was about to take the bun, Hisoka quickly snatched it away.

"Wai wai... Hisoka that's mine… Watari gave it to me…. Hisoka waaa" cried the puppy Tsuzuki.

"Fine! I'll take it! If something really happened to me…I swear Watari, I'll going to have you pay for this!" said Hisoka irritatingly before eating the bun.

Watari smiled happily while Tsuzuki watched 'his' bun being eaten by his partner.

"Well then, tomorrow, it'll show the effect. Oh yea Tsuzuki, please take care and watch over Hisoka. If something's wrong call me up immediately." Watari said cheerfully before leaving the room.

"By the way Watari, what's this experiment for?" Hisoka asked raising his left eyebrow.

"Etoo… err.. ano.." Watari stammered. "It's a sex changing potion.. so, err… I.."

Sensing something was wrong, Watari zoomed out of the room and left the dumbfounded Tsuzuki and the ready-to-yell angry Hisoka, veins popping out of his head.

"NA…NI!!!???" the whole EnMaCho bureau was shaken by the feminine shrieking voice of Hisoka.

Meanwhile, Tsuzuki who was lying flat on the office's floor with his hands on his ears, stood up and pulled the reddened Hisoka. "Ne Hisoka, are you ok?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Aa…" Hisoka replied softly. He felt so tired, his body was heavy. "Tsu..zu…ki, can you please tell Tatsumi that I'll be taking a leave today."

_Oh my God, that Watari… Geez.. Why did I have to do this?? Calm down.. calm down.. you know Watari always failed his experiments.. It'll be ok, 'I hope'.._

Tsuzuki nodded and went off to find Tatsumi.

* * *

_To Be Continue…_

_Or should I??_

Etoo.. I'll appreciate all of your comments, good, bad, anything? But, tell me should I continue or not? Do you like this fic or not?

Stay tune for the next coming chapter of "**Other side of you**" to find out what effect Watari's potion leads to.. I promise, it will be updated soon... X3


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

****

Back at Hisoka's apartment, Hisoka was totally exhausted.

"Tsuzuki, I didn't ask you to stay, you can go back now. I'm fine," said Hisoka weakly as he sits down on the couch.

"No! I'll stay, what if something happens to you?" whined Tsuzuki and he sat beside Hisoka.

"I'm fine, Tsuzuki! I'm just tired that's all."

"I don't care, it's my fault that you are like this.. You shouldn't have accepted Watari's offer."

"Yea right, then the baka you would have taken it, if I don't."

"Hisoka! You already know this will going to happen and yet you.. You can just tell me…"

"Watari said that it won't do any harm and beside you are still recovering from his last experiment."

"Demo… Hisoka.. arigatou, I mean it… you really care about me."

"…….. Ba..ka!"

Hisoka snoozed off as soon as he finished the last sentences of the conversation. Tsuzuki smiled at the cute sleeping beauty before he carried him to the bed. He sat beside the bed and enjoyed watching the sleeping boy while holding Hisoka's hand and intertwined his fingers with Hisoka's.

"Oyasumi," Tsuzuki whispered and gave a gentle kiss on Hisoka's soft sweet lips before he slided in the bed beside Hisoka's and holds him by the waist gently.

_Aishiteru Hisoka.. I wish I can tell you this but, I don't think it's time yet. I will for sure tell you this one day.. I really do love you very much._

The next morning, Tsuzuki fluttered his eyes open and tried to pull his sweet partner nearer to him. He only held something so small and to his surprise he saw a different Hisoka beside him. He gasped as he realized what he held in his arms was not the usual Hisoka.

"Hisoka!!" Tsuzuki yelped and falls off the bed. His eyes wide opened as he continues to stare at the small figure, a child. Hisoka had become a child not more than five years old.

The child, who was wakened by Tsuzuki's noises, sat up and he rubbed his big emerald eyes then stared back at Tsuzuki confusedly, blinking his eyes a couple of times. The shirt he was wearing yesterday has now become gigantic wrapping around him.

"Hisoka? Is that you?" asked Tsuzuki as he moves forward to Hisoka.

Hisoka tilted his head at Tsuzuki's weird question and turned to look at himself before realizing that he was not himself anymore, and he screamed hysterically. "What the hell is this!!??" His voice also changed.

Tsuzuki rushed to the depressed Hisoka and hugged him, "Shhhssh!! It's alright, Hisoka... Watari has to explain this…"

"I'm going to kill him, dang it!!! I'm not going to work, not in the form like this!!!!" yelled Hisoka in his cute little innocent voice.

"Pfffff...fffuu..pfff"

"Tsuzuki?"

"..............."

"Tsu... don't you dare...."

"Puuufff... Ha ha ha ha ha"

"TSUZUKI!!!" The poor child tried to push the laughing-until-his-belly-bursts out Tsuzuki off, but it was in vain as his powerless small body can do nothing to it.

"Uwaa.. gomen ne.. Soka-chan.. you are too adorable and your cute voice is so sweet," comforted Tsuzuki.

"Let go, you old man!!"

"Iie.. Don't want to let go…"

"I said let go!!"

"NOoo!"

"One last warning Tsuzuki, let go!"

"No!" Tsuzuki replied firmly as he held Hisoka more closely. _Hisoka is so CUTE!! Aww.. too adorable, too sweet. Even in his small form, he still hasn't change a bit…_

"Dang it!! Tsuzuki, stop that nonsense and cut that out!! I hate you!!!"

"But I love you…"

"Tsuzuki??"

"Yes??"

"Come closer for a minute" Hisoka pulled Tsuzuki closer.

When Tsuzuki face was very close to Hisoka's…..

_SMACK!!!_

He was being slapped by the child. To Hisoka's surprise, Tsuzuki was giggling.

"Soka-chan, that's ticklish…" Tsuzuki pulled Hisoka's small hands and hold him tightly.

"Kono bakayarou!!!" Hisoka struggled to free himself but was once again being caught by Tsuzuki's larger hands.

Tsuzuki wasted no time and hold the child up to sit on his laps but during the shifting process, he had saw something he shouldn't and had never see before, the scene that he'll treasured forever; when the gigantic size of Hisoka's clothes slipped off from Hisoka. Tsuzuki startled and he eventually saw Hisoka's small fair body with nothing on him. Hisoka blinked surprisingly and both the child and the man blushed profusely.

The night was cold, Hisoka shivered as that's nothing to keep him warm. On the other hand, Tsuzuki kept staring at his delicate naked form. When he realized that Hisoka was shivering from the coldness, he quickly pulled a blanket around Hisoka who was shed with different kind of redness, both from anger and embarrassment.

"I'm going to bring you some suitable clothes.." whispered Tsuzuki with his face flushed.

"..........." Hisoka said nothing and just kept quiet.

_If I get back to my own self.. I swear, Tsuzuki Asato, you'll going to taste the most delicious thing in your afterlife, and as well as you Mr-good-for-nothing scientist, Watari!!!_

To be continue...

o-o

Hai, here you go.. Nya ha ha ha ha :D ::laughs like a maniac::

I was inspired by the extra chapter of Vol 6 of the manga where ------_Spoiler Ahead------ Beware------_

Tsuzuki and Watari became kids when the two of them drank watari's potion… "

So I was just thinking after reading the manga, why not make Hi-chan a child instead too.. XD

Oh yes, I want to thank all those who had reviewed my fic… Thanks a lot… those reviews really made me happy and gave me courage to continue writing too... ::cries for joy:: Sankyuu… ::glomps::

Special thanks to **Rei, **who has always be the one who's giving me a lot of supports and inspiration and also **Silver. **

**Neru: **Uwaaa… gomen nasai.. I didn't make Hi-chan turned into a girl.. Gomen na.... Hope I didn't disappoint you.. -

Thank you so much for reading this fic! ::wide grins::


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

****

In the middle of the EnMaCho Bureau….

"La, la la la…" Watari sang cheerfully while doing his research, smiling widely to himself.

_Today, Tsuzuki will bring his beautiful 'girlfriend' here…Can't wait to see Bon in her beautiful dress… Oh ho ho ho ho.._

"Watari, why are you laughing so evilly?" a voice broke Watari's thought.

"Eh?? Tsu.. Tsuzuki??"

"Yes, it's me.. Watari, I need to talk to you…"

"Regarding Bon, ne?"

Tsuzuki gave a nod for reply.

"Hey, don't tell me… it really worked?" A very confident voice.

"Huh??" A confused reply.

"Ne Tsuzuki, aren't you supposed to bring your 'girlfriend' here too?"

"Ehhh?? Girlfriend??"

"Aww.. Tsuzuki don't play dumb with me.. I was talking about Bon, or maybe he's too shy after he turned into a girl?"

"Watari… that's not…."

"Ohhhhh…. Your lovely sweet girl………"

_BOINK!!_

"Itaii.. nanda… kore… who threw this beaker at me… owwiee…" cried Watari, while rubbing his head. Meanwhile, Tsuzuki on the other hand, turned to look where the source of the beaker was thrown from, and to his surprise…

"Hisoka!!!"

Watari eyed at the small figure on the doorway who was holding some more of his lab's instruments with an angry look at his face, threatening to throw at him again.

"This… is.. Bon…" a dumfounded Watari asked.

Tsuzuki nodded and walked towards Hisoka. "I guess you know the explanation now…"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" screamed Watari, all eyes stared at him. "This can't be… I've failed again….."

"Where's the antidote!!?" Hisoka asked harshly.

Tsuzuki sighed as he put down the small child he was holding on the table. "Soka-chan, calm down.. give Watari some time."

"Stop calling me that, Tsuzuki! Look at me!! I'm not myself anymore and you asked me to calm down!!!"

Watari moved closer and took a good look on Hisoka and then he put up a widest grin. "Bon, you are so CUTE!!! And this clothes fitted you so well, awww.. Tsuzuki, you dressed him up, ne?"

This question made both Tsuzuki and Hisoka blushed.

**_-----ccccoooooooooooooooccccc-----_**

_-Flashback-_

"Tsuzuki, that's enough!!! I'm not going to wear some stupid child's clothes!" said Hisoka bluntly.

"But Soka-chan… you are in a child body now… or do you want to go 'nakey'? Tsuzuki stressed the last word while holding a cute sky-blue mini T-shirt with a bear face on it and grass-green pants with two straps on.

"………….." Hisoka blushed.

"Here , let me help you to dress up…"

"NO!! I can do it myself!! I'm not a kid!!!"

Tsuzuki grabbed the child on the waist to prevent him from escaping and when he tried to remove the gigantic clothes straddling on Hisoka's body……

"Ouch!!! Itaii… Soka-chan… you bit me…." pouted the inu Tsuzuki, still holding on Hisoka.

"You deserved it, you perverted old man!! Now, let me go!! I can do it myself…."

"But.. but… Soka-chan…" Tsuzuki said in his infamous puppy form with big teary sparkling eyes "I want to.. help you…."

"Enough!! I know what you are up to… don't think that even if I'm in this stupid kid form… but, my empathy still remains on me, Tsuzuki."

"No.. that's not what I meant.. by the way, I've saw your 'nakey' form this morning, so what's……"

_SMACK!!_

Hisoka threw a pillow directly on Tsuzuki face before grabbing the clothes, jumped out of the bed and headed into the bathroom.

"Hidoiii…" Tsuzuki gave a small whimper. "Maa.. that's Hisoka…" Tsuzuki's lips curved into a smile.

_-End of Flashback-_

**_-----ccccoooooooooooooooccccc-----_**

"Watari! You haven't answered my question yet. Where's the antidote!?" said Hisoka irritatingly.

"Wai wai, Bon's voice also changed too!! So kawaii desu ne,"

"Watari!!!" yelled Hisoka.

"I want to pinch your cute lovely face, I want to hug you," continued Watari as he came closer to Hisoka.

"Ano.. Watari…" Tsuzuki interrupted before Watari can pounce on his beloved partner.

"Ehh? Nani? Hee hee.. don't tell me you are jealous, Tsuzuki?" as Watari turned to look at Tsuzuki, he felt a sharp pain, when Hisoka pulled his hair, he yelped in pain. "Itaii.. itaii… Bon, why did you do that for?"

"………….." Hisoka said nothing and gave Watari a death glare.

Tsuzuki on the other hand, was blushing slightly at Watari's question. He was indeed feeling a bit jealous as he doesn't want anyone to get so close to his partner, only he himself can be that close to Hisoka.

_I know this is very selfish, but I have those uncomfortable feelings when someone other than me getting so close to Hisoka._

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

There came in the secretary. "What's going on? I thought it's a bit noisy here..." Tatsumi paused.

"Tatsumi!!!" both Tsuzuki and Watari stood up as they tried to hide the poor little boy behind.

"Hmm.. what are the two of you up to?? Oh yes, Tsuzuki-san, where's Kurosaki-kun? Isn't he with you?"

"Errr.. etoo.. Hisoka.. err.. he..he was taking a leave today because he's not feeling well.

_"Sick!! Sick your head! Tsuzuki, you will pay for this," _Hisoka said in his mind while he was still hiding behind in between Tsuzuki and Watari.

"Yup, Bon.. he's sick, I was just asking Tsuzuki to take the medicine to Bon…"

_"Yea right… you better give me the real 'medicine' to reverse me back!" _Hisoka continued to chat with himself in his mind.

"Oh, I see. I hope he can get well soon so, he can continue his work. By the way, Tsuzuki-san, you can get back to work now," said the secretary while adjusting his glasses.

"Uwaa… so mean!! I need to take care of Hisoka!! Tatsumi, can I….." pouted the Inu Tsuzuki.

"Sorry but no, you can get back to work after you deliver the medicine to Kurosaki-kun."

"Tatsumi… can't you just give him a break?" pleaded Watari.

"Hmm.. speaking of which, Watari, you still haven't pay off the damage cost of the lab too, ganbatte ne?"

"Guuhh... meanie...!" Watari gave a soft disappointed reply.

Hisoka made a sudden movement as Tsuzuki leaned against him, which caused the beaker behind him to drop.

_CRASH!!!_

To be continue….

* * *

O.o Okay.. okay.. I know, this is what happened when I write on a moody day, with nothing in my head ::cries out loud:: This fic is getting worse to WORST!!! Gomen na.. I'm stucked.. ::dead meat:: x.X

I'll stop my nonsense now.. Okay.. now for my wonderful reviewers:-

**Rei and Silver:- **Hai.. domou arigatou!! ::glomps:: I'll continue, no da..

**Neru: **Hee hee.. aww.. Thank you so much ::hugs:: Here is the next chap… ::runs off and hides under the bed:: yea, I know.. this chap is boring .. Sorry again…

**YingFa19: **Yosh.. your reviews always make me smile.. :3 hai hai.. the answer for your questions… wait, have to apologize to you for the late 'reply' first.. X3

I have bought the YnM manga, they are in japanese version.. And thank you for your nice comments. ::hugs::

Lastly I want to thank:- **Usagi Yuy1, SapphireDragon, Amy Levi, Haru **and **Night Woft, **for reviewing my crappy fics.. hontouni arigatou..

I love you all!!! ::glomps and tackles:: These reviews really mean a lot to me, giving me courage to write. ::wide grins:: I'm sorry, if this chap turned out badly.. ::bows:: Gomen ne… ::hides under the bed again 'again'::


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

_CRASH!!!_

"Eeeppp!!!" both Tsuzuki and Watari yelled in shocked, trying to hide the child nervously.

Tatsumi was surprised by the noise and suspected there's something wrong between the two older men. He moved closer to them. Hisoka on the other hand, kept as still as he can, he knew for sure, things will turn sour bitter if Tatsumi found out this matter.

"Hmmm, are you guys hiding something?" asked the secretary suspiciously.

"Err.. nothing.. it's nothing.. I accidentally dropped the beaker.." answered Tsuzuki nervously.

"Is that so, let me see…."

"Shoot!!!" yelled Watari as he panicked. He quickly grabbed Hisoka from behind and when he tried to hide him in the cupboard, Tatsumi caught him and snatched the child by the waist.

_'What am I?? A toy? For God's sake, please stop dragging me around,' _Hisoka nearly yelled out. He had tried his hardest to be patient.

"Big trouble…" both Tsuzuki and Watari sighed.

"Who's this child?" Tatsumi asked again and inspected the child carefully, his face few inches apart from the child. Hisoka blinked at the secretary a few times nervously.

"Oh no.. Tatsumi.. he's… err.." Tsuzuki said but was soon interrupted by Watari who dragged him to the corner of the lab.

"Tsuzuki, listen carefully, do you want to have your salary cut off?" whispered Watari.

Tsuzuki shook his head and took a look at Tatsumi who was busy inspecting the nervous child.

"Good! Then don't tell this to Tatsumi… he'll has both our pay cut off.. if he knows that what I've done to his favorite co-worker," continued Watari.

Tsuzuki nodded.

"Is this Kurosaki-kun………….."

"NOoooooooo!! He isn't!!" yelled both Watari and Tsuzuki instantly as the question was being asked.

"…………………" Hisoka said nothing but leaned helplessly on Tatsumi's chest as the secretary patted him on the back.

Tatsumi eyed them and the child confusedly. "He looks like Kurosaki-kun…"

"He's the child whom Tsuzuki picked up this morning. He's lost... and he said he wanted to stay with Tsuzuki," answered Watari confidently.

"I see…." Tatsumi smiled and hugged the child gently. "He's very adorable and huggable, no?"

Hisoka blushed and enjoyed the warm Tatsumi gave him.

Tsuzuki who was not very happy about Tatsumi being so closed to his sweetheart cried out, "Uwaaaaa… Tatsumi.. can you.. err.. give him back to me, please?"

"Oh, since I've nothing to do.. I'll look for after this kid for you, you two go back to work now," Tatsumi left them without any further explanation and took the child with him.

"NO Way!!! Watari!!! This is not fair!! He took away Soka-chan!! Uwaaa!!! He's a meanie!!! Soka-chan!!" cried Tsuzuki.

"Yare… yare… there.. there.. Tsuzuki… stop crying before you flooded the whole lab.." comforted Watari while patting Tsuzuki back. "Bon is so lovable, ne?"

**_---COOOOOOOOOOOOOC---_**

Meanwhile at the secretary's office, Tatsumi put down the child on the table and stared at him again. Hisoka who is not used at being stared, tried to turn away and kept his eyes squeezed shut.

_'This is no good.. If he ever finds out who I am.. Watari and Tsuzuki will be in big trouble for lying to him. Watari, I hope you better do what you suppose to do!'_

"Gomen, did I scare you?" Tatsumi caressed Hisoka's soft silky hair. "I'm sorry that I took you away from Tsuzuki-san. You have not spoken any words since then… are you feeling uncomfortable?"

Hisoka can sense the worries coming out of Tatsumi. "No! It's not like that!" he said involuntary.

"Ehhhh?"

Hisoka covered his mouth with both his small hands.

"Hmm.. so you can speak.. such an adorable child. Are you lost? Where are you from? Don't tell me, Tsuzuki-san kidnapped you because you looked like his beloved partner, no?"

"No… it wasn't like that.." blushed Hisoka. " I was lost and that nii-chan came and said he will take good care of me…"

_Oh God, this isn't happening to me.. why am I lying! Yay hey, Good job Kurosaki Hisoka, you even lied to Tatsumi?? _

Tatsumi was amused by the child's sweet innocent reactions, he smiled and held up the child and hugged him like a teddy bear feeling so small, soft and cuddly under Tatsumi's arms. Hisoka eventually enjoyed being hugged; he had never been hugged before when he's this young. His family never even dared to come close to him. But still being hugged by Tatsumi, Hisoka found something else missing; it didn't have the same feeling being hugged by Tsuzuki. The warm yet sweet feelings from Tsuzuki were unique. No one can give him those feelings, only Tsuzuki.

"Etoo.. bouya, what's your name?" Tatsumi asked, his hand still caressing the boy's honey-blonde hair.

"Hi…so…," Hisoka blurted out half of it and quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

_'No! Name.. name! I need to think of a name!'_

"Hmmm?" Tatsumi raised his eyebrow and shifted the boy so they are facing each other.

Hisoka tensed up, he doesn't know what to do anymore, unable to answer the secretary's question.

"You… are.. you.."

_SLAM!!_

Before Tatsumi can finish his sentences, his office's door slammed open and there stood in front of the door was no other than the EnMaCho's famous crybaby, Tsuzuki Asato.

"Mou.. Tatsumi, he needs me!!!" cried Tsuzuki. "I've finished my job already… so can I have him back, please?"

"Tsuzuki-san, that's unexpected, you finished all the paperwork I gave you this morning?" asked Tatsumi. "You can finish those less than an hour?"

"Yes!! I've finished!! Just give him back to me…"

Hisoka who was just sitting quietly stared at Tsuzuki. _'I don't believe you, Tsuzuki… you'll be the first laziest one who breaks the record of finishing the paperwork in less than an hour.'_

"If that's so.. then ok, you can have him back. Btw, how's Kurosaki-kun?"

"He's fine.." said Tsuzuki as he held Hisoka in his arms protectively. "Thank you."

"Oh wait…" said Tatsumi before he leaned down and gave the child a kiss on the cheek.

Both Hisoka and Tsuzuki froze. Hisoka was blushing deeply and for Tsuzuki…..

"TATSUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!"

_To be continue…_

* * *

Hora.. another chappie.. hee hee.. I know it's OOC ::hides behind the cupboard:: and also… ::clears throat:: ::Ahem:: hints of Tatsumi x Hisoka.. 

Once again, lots of thanks to my wonderful reviewers… ::glomps::

Ano.. etoo.. I'll be having my exams soon, so I don't know if I can update them soon… Demo, I'll try my best, k?

Have a nice & lovely day & have fun too!


End file.
